The present invention relates to a temperature.multidot.humidity detecting apparatus for use in the detection of the ambient temperature and humidity using an element which is sensitive to changes in both temperature and humidity.
Generally, humidity detecting resistor elements are used for humidity detection and thermoelectric couples or thermistors are used for temperature detection. The humidity detecting resistor is sensitive to the ambient humidity so as to vary the resistance value in accordance therewith and is used as a humidity measuring element or as a sensor for humidity regulating applications. As is known, the humidity detecting resistor is made of metallic oxides, superior in moisture absorption, such as Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, etc. In most cases, the various appliances must detect not only the humidity, but also the temperature. The air conditioning facilities must simultaneously effect both comfortable temperatures and a healthy humidity. Accordingly, in the conventional devices, both a temperature detecting element and a humidity detecting element were used to detect the temperature and the humidity, and the respective circuits were constructed independently to provide the two-system circuit structure to meet the requirements, resulting in a circuit construction which became complicated, thus resulting in higher cost.